Ignoring Draco Malfoy
by bleedingxheart
Summary: "WHAT!" Draco roared in horror. "Fucking hell Potter, are you high? What the hell is going wrong in that head of yours? A Malfoy is never cute, and…and…" "Oh, I beg to differ." Potter smiled. "In my opinion, you're cute right now." HPDM.


**AN: Oneshot, very simplistic, contains language not suitable for kiddies, a better explanation of my motivations at the bottom. In the meantime, enjoy!**

Ignoring Draco Malfoy

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there were certain unspoken laws that had to be followed, norms to be adhered to. The most obvious, of course, stemmed from house stereotypes: Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are intelligent, Hufflepuffs are cute and fluffy, and Slytherins are…well, just plain evil.

Other examples included the knowledge Madam Pince, the school librarian, would practically kill anyone who besmirched her precious books, or even that Argus Filch was just a tad not right in the head.

One of the biggest unquestioned laws to have hit Hogwarts in recent years was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were always going to fight each other, and that was that.

Except lately, they hadn't been, something Draco was _not _pleased about.

Draco crossed his arms and scowled furiously at the fireplace, which of course had done nothing to anger him, but still. The emerald green colour of its flame was entirely too close to the eye colour of his hated rival, the Boy Wonder.

"Don't pull that face, darling." Pansy said absently from the rug in front of the fireplace, barely even glancing up from her magazine. "It doesn't look becoming on you."

"I can pull whatever face I damn well please." He snapped at her, turning his scowl in her direction instead.

She rolled her eyes and turned a page of the magazine. "Oh look, darling, silver is in this season." She remarked, holding the magazine up so he could see. An attractive blonde girl pouted prettily at him, dressed entirely in silver with a good deal of thick silver eye shadow to match.

He waved a hand irritably. "I don't care, Pansy, I've got more important things to think about."

"Oh? Such as?" she drawled in a manner that was scarily similar to his own patented drawl.

"Potter!" he spat the word like foul-tasting object had just taken up residence in his mouth. "He never reacts to anything I do anymore! He doesn't even fucking start any of our confrontations! It's like he's been ignoring me!"

Pansy was silent, still flipping pages.

"_Nobody ignores a Malfoy, _Pansy!" he yelled, thudding his fist on the armrest of his chair to emphasise his point. "Nobody!"

"Of course not, darling." She said sweetly, looking up at him. "Why don't you go tell him that, remind him what the deal is meant to be around here?"

Draco's grey eyes glinted; an almost maniacal expression formed on his handsome features. "Yes, I should."

"Tell him that he has no right to ignore you, and that you two are damn well meant to be fighting each other so he should just get on with it."

"Yes!" Draco actually leapt to his feet; he rubbed his hands together in a very sinister manner, and emitted an equally sinister cackle. "I'll make him pay for ever ignoring me!"

"That's the spirit, darling, that's the spirit!" Pansy encouraged.

"I might go find him right now and tell him what I think of him!" Draco proclaimed.

"How will you know where he is?" Pansy asked.

Draco shrugged unconcernedly. "It's not long before dinner, odds are he'll be wandering around somewhere."

"As he does." Pansy remarked.

"Yeah, its just like him, stupid Potter, thinks he owns the whole damn castle, he's nothing special, he has no right to fucking ignore me." Draco trailed off into a kind of mutter, pacing agitatedly on the spot.

"Well, what are you waiting for, darling? Off you go, go give him a piece of your mind!"

"I will!" and with that, Draco stalked out of the room, expensive robes flapping impressively around him as he went.

Once the door to the common room had slid shut, Pansy returned to her magazine, a gleeful smirk on her face. Really, but Draco was just too easy to manipulate.

HPDM

Draco stormed up through the dungeons and through the Entrance Hall in a haze of fury, vindictive thoughts that essentially centred around the phrase 'Stupid Potter' swirling through his head.

He checked the Great Hall and found it to be completely empty; it was obviously not time for dinner yet, although getting close. He shut the huge door of the Hall with a tremendous thud, and then stormed over to and up the Grand Staircase, emerging on the first floor corridor.

Off he went, combing through every floor of the castle, getting more and more enraged the longer he had to think about things. How dare he, how could he, who did he think he was…

Finally, on the fifth floor, Draco heard the distinctive, slightly high-pitched wheedle of the Mudblood, getting louder even as he listened.

"…should really have been working on your Potions essay, Ronald. And you too, Harry, I mean, do you want to give Snape more of a reason to fail you both than he already does?"

Draco pressed himself against the wall, partially concealed in the shadow of a nearby statue of armour, listening to the Weasel's dull witted response.

"But 'Mione, it's not due until the end of the week, and me and Harry will have plenty of time to get it completed, won't we mate?"

"Yeah, of course we will." Ah, there it was, that quiet, calm voice Draco hated so much. Draco tensed himself, listening carefully, awaiting the right moment.

"End of the week now withstanding, Ronald, we both know that you will continue to use that argument until Thursday night, at which point you will ask to borrow my essay because you've run out of time to do your own."

Draco could see them through the gap between the wall and the statue of armour; they were close enough that he could emerge from his hiding spot now. Draco stepped out from behind his statue of armour, straightening his robes, every inch the haughty, perfectly groomed heir of a pureblooded wizarding family that he was.

"Yes, but…AAA what the hell, Malfoy, where did you come from?" the Weasel exclaimed, actually jumping back slightly in his surprise.

Draco smirked confidently; this is what he deserved, people in awe of his presence.

"From behind that statue of armour." He said, jerking a thumb in its general direction. The Mudblood looked confused, the Weasel looked enraged, and Potter…Draco felt a hot eruption of anger when he saw the completely calm, almost bored expression on Potter's face. He mattered, dammit! He was deserving of Potter's attention and fear and anger, not this bored indifference!

"Well, whatever you want Malfoy, leave us alone!" the Weasel said hotly. "We haven't done anything, if you think you can just spring yourself on us, you've got another thing coming!"

"Actually," Draco kept his tone icily polite, "I wanted to have a word with Potter."

The Weasel's blue eyes narrowed; he instinctively stepped in front of Harry. "No way." He said adamantly. "You're not getting anywhere near him, not without me nearby!"

"Ron." It was Potter who spoke, still infuriatingly calm, "I think by now I can handle Malfoy on my own. You two go on ahead."

"You mustn't fight him, Harry!" the Mudblood protested now. "Think, you'll be in such trouble if a teacher finds you, and you can't afford to spend your study time in detention these days…"

"Oh Potter, how sweet, she even supervises your study time, does she?" Draco sneered.

Potter turned to look at him; Draco felt distinctly uncomfortable after a few seconds under that steady, calm gaze.

"No." Potter said quietly. "And she doesn't dictate whether I'm going to have a word with you or not either, Malfoy. If you want a word with me, then we'll have a word." He looked meaningfully to his friends; after a few moments hesitation, the Weasel finally gave in.

"Alright." He muttered, glaring daggers at Draco and taking the Mudblood's hand. "But if he's not at dinner when it starts we'll be telling a teacher, Malfoy!"

"I tremble in fear." Draco sneered sarcastically as the pair disappeared around the corner.

Potter crossed his arms and regarded Draco in a rather thoughtful manner. "So, what do you want a word with me about, Malfoy?" he questioned, as calm and bored as ever.

"What do I want to have a word with you about?" Draco sneered. "What don't I want to have a word with you about! How about the fact that you've been fucking ignoring me recently, Potter, and I will not stand for it! A Malfoy is never ignored, and certainly never by the likes of you!"

Potter raised a dark eyebrow. "Uh huh. Anything else?"

Draco actually gave a little yell of frustration. "You never fucking start fights with me anymore, you barely react to what I say even when I insult you or your little friends! What the fuck, Potter!"

Potter rolled his eyes. "Why is that such a problem, Malfoy?" he questioned. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't _care_," Draco spat, "I just…I mean…fuck! You're reading into my words! The point is you and I are reputed to be rivals in this school and if you fucking ignore me then I can't maintain my reputation and the students start thinking I'm not worthy of being acknowledged!"

Potter idly examined his left hand's fingernails. "Mmhmm. Ever considered that maybe I didn't consider you worthy of being acknowledged?"

Next second, Draco had grabbed Potter by the shoulders and slammed the infuriating boy into the wall; still holding his dark robes, Draco felt a wave on happiness shoot through him at the fact that Potter was finally, finally looking right at him, and taking him seriously.

"I am worthy of being acknowledged, you pathetic bastard." Draco hissed furiously. "You had better not fucking keep ignoring me, or I swear to Merlin I'll jump you and pound your face in so bad it'll take Pomfrey a week to get it back to normal."

Potter quirked his eyebrow again, a delicate smirk playing around his mouth. "Is that a threat, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Of course it's a threat!" Draco snapped.

"Huh. Well, forgive me for not running away, screaming in fear about the big, bad Malfoy who's out to get me." Potter half drawled, fully smirking at Draco now. This only enraged him further: superior smirking was his thing, dammit, not Potter's!

"You should be running away!" Draco retorted angrily. "I could do some serious damage to you if I wanted to, Potter!"

Potter glanced from side to side and then looked back to Draco. "Would you look at that," he commented, "no-one's here, nothing's stopping you. Why don't you just try me?"

There was a long moment that seemed to last forever, where Draco glared furiously into Potter's calm, even amused green eyes.

He leaned forward so that his lips were right beside Potter's ear. "I _hate _you, Harry Potter." He hissed softly. "I hate you so much it actually hurts sometimes."

"And I love you too." Potter said, perfectly calm and light, as those he was stating the most straightforward fact in the world.

"That's right, I…hang on, _what _did you just say?" Draco did a double take, releasing Potter's shoulders and backing up from the clearly insane Gryffindor.

"You heard me, Malfoy." Potter said, the calm, amused tone back in his voice. "I said I hate you too."

"But, I…no you didn't!" Draco exclaimed, enraged once more. "You very clearly did not say that, I heard you, you said that you…"

"…hated you, yes." Potter supplied patiently.

"No!" Draco insisted furiously. "You bloody well told me you loved me, Potter, stop acting like an idiot."

"Did I?" Potter pretended to think about it. He grinned suddenly, something that effectively disarmed Draco; he'd never seen his rival grin at this proximity. "Oh yeah, I did. Although maybe I only denied it because you're just so damn cute when you're angry."

"WHAT?" Draco roared in horror. "Fucking hell Potter, are you high? What the hell is going wrong in that head of yours? A Malfoy is _never _cute, and…and…"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Potter smiled. "In my opinion, you're cute right now."

Draco merely made a spluttering noise; it seemed his fury and indignation could not be put into words.

Potter cocked his head slightly, still grinning at Draco. "What's the matter Malfoy, Kneazle got your tongue?" he questioned sweetly.

"A Kneazle has _not _got my tongue, you insolent prick!" Draco snarled. "I'm just having difficulty…because you said that…and it's just so…argh, just, fuck you, Potter!"

"Oh, please do." Potter smiled, a hint of lust flaring to life in his bright green eyes. "I assure you, I wouldn't stop you."

"Don't fucking hit on me, you perverted fuck!" Draco said immediately.

"But I so want to." Potter purred, starting to slowly advance on Draco. Draco began backing away as best as he could.

"You keep away from me, do you hear?" he ordered. "You can't just tell me you…you…and then try and…"

"You'll find, Malfoy," Harry remarked, a somewhat predatory grin on his face as he moved ever-closer to the blonde, "that I _can _tell you, in fact, whatever I want, and I _can _try to do whatever I want."

Draco's back hit the wall, and he gulped; this was not a good position, no, not at all. Father would have his head. "No you bloody well can't, Potter." He protested, somewhat weakly.

Potter moved so his hands were on Draco's shoulders, his body pressed against Draco's. "I can." He whispered into Draco's ear, the sensation shooting an involuntary chill straight down Draco's spine. "And I will."

Draco swallowed reflexively, trying desperately to recall the enraged fury he'd been experiencing not 10 minutes ago, but finding it somehow difficult to, especially when Potter's warm body was against his like that, creating such divine friction…

'No! Bad Malfoy! Snap out of it!' he scolded himself mentally.

Potter reached out and grasped Draco's chin; Draco squirmed to get away but ceased almost immediately after discovering that increasing the friction between their bodies was not a good idea.

Potter studied Draco's face for a moment, all trace of his calm, amused confidence gone; he looked thoughtful and serious. "I love you." He said quietly.

Draco felt the words like a kick to the gut, fighting the urge to either punch Potter or punch himself, and no no no, that was so wrong, what the hell was happening, he had thought Potter was ignoring him just to irritate him but evidently there was a deeper reason than that and fuck, this actually felt pretty good but then again there was the overwhelming question of how wrong it was…

"You're lying." Draco accused wildly, desperately. "You're just saying that to…to freak me out."

Harry smiled in genuine amusement. "Do you think I would honestly risk my reputation by telling you this in the middle of a castle corridor, pin you up against the wall, just for shits and giggles?" he asked affectionately. "Of course not, Malfoy. I mean what I say. Shall I say it again, just for you to pull that face again?"

"Malfoys do not pull faces." Draco bit back.

Harry grinned. "I love you."

Draco winced, and snarled, "Stop saying that, for Merlin's sake!"

"Why?"

"_Why? _How about the fact that we're rivals, we're meant to hate each other, and that I hate you!"

"You hate me, huh?" Potter said thoughtfully. "You hate me, you wish I was dead, you're feeling disgusted right now just being in contact with me, is that right?"

"Yes, I do!" Draco said with some relief; finally, maybe Potter would stop acting so blasé about the whole ordeal.

"Really." Potter continued to look thoughtful, although a wicked glint was clearly visible in his bright green eyes. "So, if I was to, I don't know, go like this…" without warning Potter pressed his hips rather pointedly against Draco's and performed a lazy grind. Draco whimpered involuntarily at the sensation. "…you wouldn't be affected by it?" Potter pulled away slightly and glanced down, before looking up to Draco with a smirk. "Well, it seems we aren't adverse to that, are we?"

"Who the fuck are you, and what have you done with Potter?" Draco ground out, trying valiantly to even out his breathing.

Potter grinned some more. "Oh, it's me, I'm just letting my Slytherin side show for once, to get what I want."

"And what is it, exactly, you want?" Draco sneered.

"You." Potter answered simply.

"I can't…I don't…I'm not just some toy you can manipulate, Potter!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Potter smiled confidently. "You see, I've been ignoring you for the simple reason that it was just easier to not have to be in contact with you, and in that time, I've figured out a few things." He dipped his head and traced his tongue over Draco's collarbone.

Draco yelped, but before he could make much of a protest, Potter had moved on, his mouth going smoothly to Draco's neck.

"A kiss here…" Potter murmured, lightly kissing the skin and causing Draco to give a highly uncomfortable squirm, "A touch there…" his hand floated across Draco's clothed stomach, causing the latter to shiver, "and a taste there…" he brought his tongue back along Draco's collarbone, "and I think you'll find that you're as easy to manipulate as anybody, Malfoy."

Damn Potter and his damn mouth and damn hand and damn being correctness. Because after those simple actions, it was true, Draco was melting against the wall, because Merlin that had felt good in a completely wrong way and he wanted more, more, now.

Potter straightened up, a smirk very definitely playing around his lips. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Draco tried desperately to grasp some concept of his own ideals and beliefs in the haze Potter had thrown his mind into. "No, because it doesn't matter what you do to me, as I hate you with all my heart and you might as well just give up now, Potter, I'm never going to love yo-mmmph" Draco's tirade was cut off by Potter very pointedly leaning forwards and taking Draco's lips in a bid to shut him up.

Draco's brain seemed to shut down completely, Merlin, who knew Potter was so damn good at this, or that his lips were this soft…

Potter broke the kiss and pulled back, smiling in a very sweet but predatory way at Draco. "Now, you listen to me Malfoy, and listen good. I love you and I happen to have every intention of doing all manner of unspeakable things with and to you, because I've been waiting for this for weeks and I damn well deserve the opportunity, and so therefore you are going to come along for the ride and then, I think, we shall see whether you'll never love me. Sound good?"

"Won't your little friends kill me?" Draco pointed out.

Potter waved a hand. "They'll get over it. I don't want to talk about them anyway, I want to talk about you…" he kissed Draco's neck again, "…and me…" he playfully nipped at an earlobe, "…and the things we're going to get up to when we're oh so alone."

He kissed Draco again, and this time Draco couldn't even be bothered to think of the reasons why this was so wrong anymore, not when it felt so right.

There were certain benefits to be gained, it turned out, from being ignored by Harry Potter. Really, Draco should've insisted upon it years ago.

_End!_

**AN: Completely OOC on Harry's behalf, but that's to be expected. Besides, Seductive!Harry is so much fun to write…actually, this entire thing was fun to write. I got the sudden urge a few days ago to write your quintessential HPDM 'I hate you and this is so wrong but it feels so right' kind of oneshot. Thus, this pored out of my mind, and voila.**

**Hope you enjoyed this little piece of Harry behaving badly and Draco being all kinds of flustered about it ;) Review and let me know if you liked it!**

**bleedingxheart**


End file.
